Blue Valentine
Blue Valentine is a Daoine Sidhe prince of the Unseelie Court, the son of Queen Maeve and a previous consort. After the Erlking married his mother and he became the King of Winter, Blue Valentine left the Unseelie Court out of a distaste for political machinations and a reluctance to become involved in brewing succession drama. Building a keep for himself “on the moon” as legend would tell it, Blue Valentine lives separate from the seats of faerie power that birthed him, voluntarily stripped of his mantle of faerie lord. Blue Valentine has spent his days as a curious and patient observer, travelling worlds and meeting people of every station and species. Blue Valentine found himself drawn to Renwick, California years ago and took to restoring the interior of an old abandoned amphitheater, creating an establishment known as The Cove for Renwick’s local Range, and those passing through, to congregate somewhere where magic and monsters could flow freely, provided they come to the door dressed according to The Cove’s strict standards, it is a place of class, after all. Blue Valentine takes pride in The Cove’s impeccable decoration and unrivaled service, serving as a beacon of hospitality, and occasionally mediation, that is much needed in such a chaotic and violent world. Blue Valentine is the keeper of the Cove, one of the principal locations Beach Patrol finds themselves in, and serves a gracious host for the assortment of unsavory individuals that populate the supernatural community. Appearance Blue Valentine is an astonishingly beautiful man with sharp and delicate facial features, lavender skin, midnight blue eyes, and medium length white hair. He has a pleasant voice that carries like jazz music. Blue Valentine is always impeccably dressed, usually in a Prohibition-era outfit of a black suit and fedora, but his choice of vestments changes with the themes of the Cove on a given afternoon. Personality Blue Valentine is a gracious and polite host who takes great pride in his Cove and the community space it offers for Renwick's range. He appears friendly and easygoing, but will not hesitate to enforce the variety of arcane and unreasonable rules of conduct that govern behavior in the Cove, and keeps his patrons very aware that the space belongs to him. Blue Valentine is a solitary, contemplative soul, driven by an endless curiosity to see different parts of the world and a desire to find a space that is his. Having left the Unseelie Court, Blue Valentine has a strong distaste for the strict hierarchies upon which the world of Faerie operates, rejecting his awesome mantle of Prince of Winter. He has a strong desire to not let power, both his political mantle and the vast magic he wields, to define him. This, however, does not stop him from maintaining some stuffy and high-brow behaviors, such as constantly bemoaning a lack of "class" and barring individuals from his establishment if they are not properly dressed. Skills As a faerie lord, Blue Valentine possesses all of the powers of a sidhe, including vastly supernatural speed and grace, an ageless form, glamouring, and a vast natural aptitude for magic. Blue Valentine specializes in magics involving the manipulation and warping of space, able to weave pocket dimensions, distort space, control landscape, and assert overpowering will in his own territory. Blue Valentine’s practically unused War Song is Throne of the Fireflies, a massive cape made of the night sky itself, swimming with stars and empty space, from which he can draw celestial arrows, gravitational force, and the void’s eternal blackness. A well travelled and cultured man, Blue Valentine possesses a treasure trove of knowledge about the races and cultures that populate this world and beyond, is fluent in dozens of languages, and is, for some reason, licensed to practice therapy in the state of California. Relationships Events Category:Fair Folk Category:Recurring Characters Category:Magic users Category:Immortals Category:Renwick Business Owners Category:LGBT+ Characters Category:Millenia old characters Category:Unseelie Court Category:Faerie Lords Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly